Kuwabara Gets a Mentor
by lightning4
Summary: After a few disapointing defeats at the Dark Tournament, Koenma assigns Kuwabara a mentor to help him improve his spirit skills. See how it goes. This is one of many chapters to come but only if you review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story...but I wish I did. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: This story takes place after the first Dark Tournament and before Kuwabara began to be concerned about school. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuwabara was making baby faces at his kitten when suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Koenma needs to see you," It was Botan.  
  
"Awww. What does he want?"  
  
"Just get up here you idiot!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Spirit World ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whadya want," Kuwabara blurted out, angry because he was pulled away from his quality time with his kitten.  
  
"You must know that Yuske is a lot stronger than you, but you won't admit it."  
  
"What?! I could kick Urameshi's ass any day!"  
  
Botan smacked him for being so disrespectful.  
  
Koenma cleared his throat uneasily. "No you certainly cannot. Just admit it. I won't tell anybody."  
  
"Alright, he is, but how? I mean, we both discovered our spirit energy at relatively the same time! I don't get it!"  
  
"I know you won't be able to answer this but it's worth a try. What has Yuske done that made his spirit power grow greatly in between Genkai's tournament and the Dark Tournament?"  
  
Kuwabara just stared like an idiot for about 10 seconds and finally said, "I don't know."  
  
Koenma looked at Botan who was trying to hold in her laughter. "You don't think it had anything to do with Genkai being his mentor, do you?"  
  
Kuwabara once again wasted another 10 seconds of Koenma's precious life by staring dumbly then guessed, "maybe."  
  
"Well I think it does, and since you are the one in need on the most training-"  
  
"What?! Are you saying I'm the weakest."  
  
Koenma glanced at Botan again and calmly said, "No not at all, you're simply the one in need of the most training."  
  
"Oh," Kuwabara said.  
  
Botan couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
Botan struggled to talk for seconds but finally managed a simple, "Nothing."  
  
"Oh," Kuwabara repeated.  
  
That only made her laugh more.  
  
"Is she dumb or what?" Kuwabara whispered slyly to Koenma.  
  
That only made Koenma start to laugh.  
  
Kuwabara was very confused at this point, so he just laughed with them. This went on for a couple of minutes until they all caught their breath.  
  
"Getting back to the point," Koenma started, trying not to laugh, "Since Yuske gained all of that power by simply training with Genkai, we thought it would be a good idea if we sent you to a teacher to improve your skills."  
  
"Like Urameshi?"  
  
"Yes, like Yuske," Koenma sighed.  
  
"Okay," Kuwabara said happily. "But don't mention this with any of the other detectives."  
  
"I will not," Koenma promised.  
  
Kuwabara looked at Botan. She sighed. "I won't either," she stated as she crossed her fingers and held them high for Kuwabara to see.  
  
"What's wrong with your fingers, Botan," Kuwabara asked.  
  
Botan just laughed her way out of the room.  
  
"I've already informed your mentor of your coming. He is eager to meet you. You will address him as Master Jayt. He is the most advanced warrior in the art of materialization."  
  
"Hey just like me!"  
  
"Not exactly. He's about three times stronger and he has mastered every weapon ever to come out of materialization. Like spears and even bow and arrows."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Oh, by the way. He suggested you travel on foot. Although the journey to his home is extremely dangerous and infested with demons, he said you should be able to make the trip if you're strong enough to compete in the Dark Tournament."  
  
Kuwabara thought this over then said, "Alright, I'll do it." 


	2. Kuwabara's Day of Discovery

Kuwabara was panting. He had just arrived at Jayt's after a rigorous journey: A run-in with a powerful demon, getting all bloody, and finally on his last lifeline, arriving at Jayt's. Just as Kuwabara set on what seemed like Jayt's house, he fainted.  
  
Kuwabara finally woke up in a bed and all bandaged up (don't they all.)  
  
"Glad to see you awake."  
  
Kuwabara looked and saw a man dressed in a white leather jumpsuit. He had a white helmet on with short purple hair sticking out.  
  
"Hey are you Jayt," Kuwabara asked.  
  
"No, I'm Master Jayt."  
  
"Oh sorry, I forgot."  
  
"Well don't... anyway, I think it's about time we get to know your full power extents." Jayt got out what looked like a thermometer and told Kuwabara to stick it in his mouth, Jayt left and Kuwabara just sat there. When Jayt came back, he took the slobbery thermometer.  
  
"What was that," Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Spirit thermometer, given to me by Koenma so we can record your progress."  
  
"Well how strong am I?"  
  
"Umm... I'm a little over a three times stronger than you."  
  
"What?! How can that be? I'm considered to be one of the strongest humans ever!"  
  
"Notice you said humans. Demons have been using spirit energy a lot longer than humans, and that leads us to our next subject. Materialization is a spirit method old as time, but it is very rare. I am surprised to see a human control the power. You are special."  
  
"Jeez thanks." Kuwabara got red in the cheeks and smiled stupidly.  
  
"Ooooookay, follow me."  
  
He led Kuwabara to a little shed. "This is where I keep my weapons," Jayt said as he opened the door.  
  
The second he did, Kuwabara felt massive amounts of energy and actually got his spirit sword out and expected an attack. Jayt began laughing and Kuwabara got rid of his sword.  
  
"I've never felt anything like this. You're amazing."  
  
"It's good to see your spirit awareness is so advanced. Some experts consider Materialization the strongest spirit gift you can acquire. Aside from making weapons, you can make stuff from furniture to clothes. Although they're not that comfortable."  
  
"Awesome." Kuwabara exclaimed as he looked around the room and spotted many kinds of spirit weapons hanging on the walls. "Are these permanent?"  
  
"Yes, when you acquire enough power, you can make permanent weapons. You will learn every weapon ever made by and Materialization apparitionist. I dare you to pick up the sword."  
  
Kuwabara did so and pain shot through his whole body. "Dammit! Is that from all the energy?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
A/N: I know this is a weird place to stop, but I have to because I'm hungry. Tune in next time when Kuwabara gets his first lesson. 


End file.
